Beautiful Insanity
by HarleyQuinn98
Summary: Harley Liddle is an eighteen year old girl who is trapped in an insane asylum, she has no memories of how she came to the asylum or why. The line of reality and fantasy blur, as she tries to remember her past and understand and overcome her oppression. (This is my first story on here so please be kind) -Mad Love-
1. Chapter 1

A bright white light hits me in the face and I try to react by covering my face, but I can't I'm reminded I'm strapped down again. My restraints on my hands are too tight and my now feels cold and tingly. No one checked on me last night.

"Wakey wakey Harley!" Norman the brutes stomps in and smiles. He always was an asshole. My vision enhances as I adjust and my cell is a green and dark, besides the hall light beaming in my room. The smell of rust and grandma soap fills my nose and my stomach rolls. Norman sighs when he reaches the foot of the bed. "Trouble, trouble, and trouble are we? I read your chart." He holds up my chart to wave it at me, and gives me a wink. His smile disappears when he squats beside my bed so his face is close to mine. Norman's all white uniform makes him look darker than he really is; his brown hair is grown out a bit and slicked back. "We need to cut you from the stem my pretty flower. We wouldn't want to have to pluck your delicate petals now would we?" He glances at my now almost numb hands that are tinted blue now. "Oh, you really pissed them off. What to do with you?"

He moves closer to me so I can smell is greasy jelled hair and his breath reeks of cinnamon. With all my strength I turn my head away from him. He leans his face so his nose presses against my cheek and his hot breath strokes my skin. He deeply inhales while twisting my loose hair around his fingers and nibbles on my ear, "I will break you… but later." He whispers. He leans back and pops his knuckles. "Later. Now it's time for some food, so you behave yourself and keep quiet." I feel sick, oh god. All I can do is slowly turn my head so I meet his eyes and I stare. He _hates _when I stare. He scowls unapprovingly and he reaches to his back pocket and pulls out a big syringe with a black liquid inside. For a moment he plays with it and shows it off to me, and then suddenly he stabs it in my forearm, and pushes the meds in fast so it hurts more.

Norman smiles obviously satisfied with himself. Quickly I lose all feeling achy throughout my arms and legs. He undoes my restraints and whistles an upbeat rhythm. _Bam_! The sound came from the hallway then I hear nasty cackles, lovely. I can feel my heart beat slowing and my breathing evening out. The drugs this place gives me always messes me up but it's the only way they'll feed me. Norman's icy hands graze over my skin as he undoes my gown and slips it off, I can see goose bumps follow where he touches me. He grabs my clean clothes from the chair in the corner and rushes to put it on me. When I'm dressed he strokes my neck and sighs. Slowly he moves closer and he's inches away when the door opens. He ran out of time. A nurse who I think I've seen before walks in with a wheelchair that creaks. "Ms. Liddle, time to wake up." She stops abrupt when she sees Norman so close to me and her eyes widen as she realizes what's happening. Norman stiffens still holding my old clothes he pauses then walks past her and out the door. This is not over, he'll be back.

The nurse tries to smile and forget the scene she saw and pushes the wheelchair right against the bed. Her bright red lipstick is all I can focus on. When she grabs my arms and pulls me to sit up, I can't move so I fall on back. "Damn it" she mumbles. She grabs me again and picks me up as if I was a doll and sets me in the chair. Wow. The nurse is hardly bigger than I am. She huffs and puffs as she straps me in the chair.

I drift in and out as we stroll down the halls; pass all the security check points, and the loud buzzers. I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open. My head feels as if there is an axe splitting in me. When my senses begin to come back in the rest of my body all I feel is cold. The loud clank


	2. Chapter 2

I drift in and out as we stroll down the halls; pass all the security check points, and the loud buzzers. I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open. My head feels as if there is an axe splitting in me. When my senses begin to come back in the rest of my body all I feel is cold. The loud clank makes my eyes jolt open. The big metal door in front of me rumbles open and I lift my head to see I'm surrounded by nurses and patients.

The "cafeteria" is open and packed as always; people laughing, crying and mumbling fill the room and is unsettling. After breakfast the hospital will be dead quiet once the drugs set in. The nurse wheels me to an empty table, and leaves me still strapped in. I wait for god knows how long, just watching people walk by or whatever. Slowly the room starts to clear and it quiets down to a murmur.

A tray is dropped in front of me and I'm not sure what it's supposed to be; eggs, grits? I have no idea. A male tech stops and undoes my hands and arms, I stretch my fingers slightly. I don't move toward the food. The nurse pokes my shoulder and I don't move. "Shit." He mutters. He takes a seat next to my chair and grabs a spoon and begins feeding me. Sometimes, just sometimes, I hope to hope. When the food is gone, I'm wheeled to the nurse's station where a woman shoves five pills down my throat, I don't protest. Then I'm wheeled to the day room and left in a corner alone. My feet are still strapped in but I won't move anyways. I stay frozen and in the dark. I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

A horrible smell fills my nose, forcing me to wake; and when I do, I see a patient lying passed out on the ground that's obviously soiled himself. Great. Tears fill my eyes and I try to close them. The patients start going wild; yelling, screaming and running around like rabid animals. Someone kill me! This is hell on earth! My breathing quickens and my limbs jerk. I can't hold still! The rage inside of me blazes and I scream. I scream till my throat burns and I claw my arms with my nails, diffing deeper and deeper till blood starts to trickle down my arms till blood is on the floor. Over and over I scratch and scratch! Like a kitty cat! Hahaha! Like a kitty cat! I laugh so hard it hurts and I clutch my sides and I cough violently. When my coughing slows I simply scream. I scratch and scratch! I begin trembling and I can't control myself. My head starts to spin and I think I'm going to throw up! Blindly I am jabbed with a sharp pain in my back. The pain spreads throughout me and eats me from the inside and I pass out.

I don't know how long I've been out before I start to wake. Every inch of me aches. I test my limbs and realize I am lying down and restrained, better than that damn chair, I guess. I feel a heavy blanket on top of me that keeps me from shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

The door clinks open and a young woman pokes her head in sheepishly, and slides passed the door. The woman stays close to the door with large eyes and looks about middle age; her suit is a pale pink shade and makes me sick. Behind her a large man walks in, who is obviously a doctor, based on his long white coat. The woman jumps as if afraid of the doctor himself. The wrinkles tell the tale of time and the dark circles under his eyes tell the story of the present. He defiantly does not take this woman sincerely by the way he stands so close behind her and pauses. The petrified woman relaxes when the doctor moves to my bedside and I can't help but chuckle. If she thinks this guy is creepy! I giggle like a little girl, and the displeasured look on the woman makes it that much worse. Doc gives me a disapproving look and I know to behave so in an instant I shut up and look down in shame. People in this place have a way to make you feel like shit.

"Ahem. This is Harley Liddle. Age eighteen. Diagnosis: paranoid schizophrenic, bi-polar type one, depression, anti-personality disorder, and last but sure as hell not least dissociative amnesia. Let's see she was brought in about…" He flips through a few pages on a chart he held behind his back. He frowns for a moment and looks up at me and smiles. "Six months ago. In a manic rage, she killed her friend and lover. Poor thing can't remember her own name sometimes." Six months ago? What the hell is he talking about? The woman perks up. "Um, have you disgusted a lobotomy?" Her eyes flash to me then the ground shyly. This bitch! Does she have any idea what happens when you get a loboto? You don't come back! I've seen it many times! How could she ever imply a lobotomy on me? Now she can't even look me in the eyes.

"Why yes, actually. We have decided to try other methods first, next for example is Insulin Coma or electroshock due to the… nature of her episodes."

"Does she give you any trouble?" She looks at the doc with more courage as if this amuses her. In a dark twist the doctor smiles, and lifts up my blankets and motions to my red bandaged arms, were they originally white? The woman shudders. Good.

To more important thoughts, did he really mean six months? How is that possible? I haven't even been here a full month, let alone six months! Could he be lying? Am I thought far gone? No. No way! I still have fragments of my sanity, but I'm not too far gone. Maybe I've changed a little, but that's not my fault. This place does something to people. This man lies!

My thoughts fault to a dead stop when he points at me. "This girl has been trouble ever since she first got here. Started fights, stabbed a staff member, and the list goes on. She is a threat to others and to herself." He sounds so damning to me. He throws the blanket down and puts down his pointing hand. In sync, we all look to my restraints. I have no memory of any of that! He is clearly lying, and if not how come I can't remember? He's a lying snake! I've never done any of those things! I've never had a boyfriend to start at the first place. Did I? No, this is all a trick and a lie! He's lying and she's eating it up! I don't deserve this hell!

"As of late she has not been co-operating and for the most part incoherent. Little thing doesn't know the difference between up and down any more." I want to scream, but I can't find my lips. I want to fight but I can't find my fists. He doesn't know me. I want to say something but I can't and I don't know why. How could this woman believe any of this? I need to tell the truth! Why would she believe anything I say? Then again, it's the truth that is important, not by the one who said it. A tear runs down my cheek and falls into my matted hair. Doc sets a hand on the top of my head and pats it, obviously noting my tear. "But, we can't give up on her. On her good days, she is the beauty of our institution. She brings great joy to our staff." He says and laughs a gruff laugh at the end. Oh god no! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! My muscles tighten and I feel a sickness rising. Block it out! My mind goes blank.

The woman looks embarrassed and gives a small smile. "She is beautiful." She looks to her feet and back to the man awaiting approval. Is she crazy? He chuckles and looks me dead in the eyes, as if he actually saw my fear and crazed fury, but he finds amusement in my bondage. "She is beautiful, but she needs to behave." Something is not right with this guy. Nothing is right. The silence fills the room silence. I feel like a flea infested, mentally retarded dog, being talked down to. Doc laughs again and in a sliver of a fragment something registers across the woman's face of possible recognition that I am not who the doctor says I am.

As if he smelled the woman's thought, the doctor barks "On with the tour!" She jumps as if to wake herself. Silently the woman nods and follows him to the door and leaves. Just after she is out of hearing range, doc turns to me and grins "See you in therapy." He winks and my blood runs cold and I'm sick. He turns and leaves me to my loneliness, and seals my fate when the lights automatically turn off.

The majority of my time I am alone. Hidden. Abandoned. For the most part, I'd rather be alone than surrounded by creepers. To make things easier to comprehend, let's just say: It's not the patients I'm afraid of. Now to get to the more prominent matter, how in the hell did I get here… I… don't… I can't… remember! Oh god! What am I doing here? What is going on? This isn't right! This isn't supposed to happen to me! I'm not supposed to be here! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" My scream fills the room and echoes, that pierces my eardrums. I have no time for pain, I need answers! I shriek and kick and pull on my stupid restraints. I have to get out! "Ah! No! This is wrong! No!" I rip one of the hand cuffs and joy fills me and I reach for the opposite, and the door flies open and techs and nurses fill the room. One of the larger men has a… police baton? No! Strange gloved hands hold my arms and squeeze on my scratches. Ouch. "No get away! This is all wrong!" So many cold bare hands grab my body and I can't breathe! Why am I here? The doctor was lying! I would never kill anyone. A hand grabs a fist full of my hair and forces my neck back in one forceful slam. The pain throbs in my scalp. My free hand breaks hold and reaches for anything to grab onto and I catch me what I think is someone's cheek and I dig in with my entire mite.

A deep yell rocks the room and a bitch slap meets my right cheek, and I taste blood. My arms are now warm and wet, and everything in my life hurts. "No! No!" I scream and plead. I don't understand anything! A very familiar sting goes in my neck just below my ear. Another bitch slap to my face, but to my left. "You crazy bitch!" The same voice as the growl, laughs. A fist hits me square in the chest and an oof sound comes from my mouth. A huge hand gropes me and I'm irate! I can't and won't stop moving! The hand on me only tightens its grip, and I can't see the damn culprit. Another sting is in my neck, this one is lower near my collar bone. Everything moves in slow motion as cracked lips mash against mine and forces my mouth open. All of a sudden I become limp and can't move an inch. Laughter, evil laughter; fills the room and faintly I hear "Don't mess with her face! Haha, she's too pretty! Then, something sharp and heavy hits the back of my head.


End file.
